Silver in the Wrath
by GodessOFmars2
Summary: Silver eyes turn to green, laced with brown on the face of a girl with red hair. A man with silver hair lays in a bed in a hospital while a woman with hair like fire cries over his bed. what's poor Ruby to do? what is her mother Ginny trying so hard to ke
1. A Trick of the Light

**Silver In The Wrath**

**Chapter 01 - A trick of the light**

GoddessOfMars2

_

* * *

_

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mom says we'll be going to visit the hospital again today... and I don't want to. We keep having to visit people that are injured, that yell, that don't have arms or legs. I don't like that._

_Maybe when you come back you'll take me flying. I like flying. Something really weird happened yesterday when I asked mommy if the reason I was so good at it was because I go tit from you, she started crying and locked herself in her room. Grandma came over and made me dinner. Isn't that strange daddy?_

_Hope you're having fun wherever you are, and I hope you come home soon,_

_Ruby_

* * *

Ginny wiped her face down, getting ready in the morning was her least favorite time of day... she hated how bright the sun shined on days where she felt there was no justice in the world. Damn the Dark Lord and his silent war.

"mommy!" a voice from the kitchen.

Off to face the day. Ginny inhaled and let out the breath ever so slowly.

* * *

"Do you have everything sweetheart?" Ginny asked absent-mindedly

"I think so..." the girl said with wonder "mommy?"

"yes Ruby?" Ginny did not turn to the girl, but kept packing a small bag

"do I _have_ to come with you again?" she whined

"yes." there was no room to argue with the woman, and her daughter knew as much. But she'd been cursed with 50 of the Weasley blood, and so the following occurred

"What if I stay with uncle Ron?"

"no."

"but he has Damien over to play with Kevin!" she whined

"they're boys, it's different" Ginny pointed out "plus they're in Hogwarts, you'll be left out of the loop and miserable because they'll be picking on you" Ginny remembered how horrible her years in her brother's shadows were before she'd joined their ranks as a Hogwarts student.

There were no more requests from then on, Ruby took her bag from her mother, wrestled into her new cloak and walked into the living room after her mother.

"Hold on tight sweety" Ginny said softly as her hand closed on her daughters

* * *

_Dearest Daughter, I received your letter just minutes ago. Does mom know you're sending these out? Because I'm pretty certain she wouldn't be happy with you using Herbert when she likes to keep him around for emergencies._

_Sweetheart, you need to understand that mommys sometimes do thing and we need to just tag along and keep them happy, ok? I know you don't like going to the hospital, but with me not being home, and your mom not being on the same page with grandma and grandpa, and with you not being old enough for Hogwarts just yet... you need to be with her ok?_

_I'll be home when you wake up tomorrow, and I'll bring Herbert back with me._

_See you soon,_

_Daddy_

* * *

Ruby read the letter the healer handed her, she was sitting on the rug by the fire in the children's Minor Injury playroom, Ruby liked this part of the hospital, there were lots of kids like her, and she didn't see anything wrong with them at all.

"hey kid!" she looked up, seeing if it was her someone was referring to

"yeah, you" came the confirmation. It was a chubby boy on a couch in the corner, he seemed a little older than her. "come here!" he ordered.

Ruby slit her eyes at him "why? You're being rude to me! My mommy says that I don't have to listen to people that boss me around"

The boy rolled his eyes "just come here!"

Ruby got up reluctantly from her spot on the rug and made her way over to the boy, he looked pudgy, but yet fair, _wouldn't hurt him to take that frown off of his face though_ she thought

"yes?" she asked in the brattiest tone she could master

"why are you always here?" he prodded rudely "i mean, apart from being a bratty little girl nothing seems to be wrong with you"

Rudy huffed "my mommy's a head-healer!" the boy burst out laughing

"she heals heads?" he exclaimed between sneers

"NO!" Ruby said, annoyed "she works on the other side of the hospital with the people from the war"

"what war?" the boy asked condescendingly

"are you stupid?" Ruby asked "the war my daddy is fighting!"

The boy just smiled at her for a while, and then "your daddy? I've heard things about your daddy in Slytherin -that's my house, and no one from my house is stupid"

"what's Slytherin?" the girl looked at the boy

"it's a Hogwarts house! Now who's stupid? Aren't you 9 or 10? don't you know anything? Aren't you going to school in a few years?" he mocked her

"I'm not stupid, but I'm not going to Hogwarts, mom said so."

"oh, really?" the boy mocked

"rally!" she stated

"well I guess you'll be stupid forever, because I'm in first year, and I know more than you, and I also know that you're daddy's an idiot, so even if you _went_ to Hogwarts you'd still have his horrid genes"

Ruby was so mad that

SLAM!

the boy let out a yelp and began crying, clutching his stomach, now fallen to the floor. Two healers rushed in, one of them grabbing her and the other helping the boy up

"he started it" she huffed

"come," the healer holding her back urged "i'll take you to Ginny"

* * *

Ruby pushed the slightly opened door the healer told her her mother would be behind, but then paused as she heard crying, it wasn't uncommon to hear crying in this hospital, but this was different, it was her mom crying.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way and her mom rose from the seat she'd pulled up by a bed. Ruby saw the light blew sheets of the hospital bed she had leaned on stained with navy splotches.

"mommy?" she asked

"it's nothing Ruby" she said as she moved in to block the figure laying in the bed out of view

"why were you crying again mommy? You never cry in the hospital, only in your roo-"

"shush Ruby" Ginny prompted her daughter, moving her to the door, and just as Ginny was pushing her daughter out of the room the girl looked over her shoulder to see a male figure laying in a bed, she thought he was sleeping and wondered how anyone could sleep through mom's crying.

* * *

Ginny, thinking better than to take her 'delinquent daughter' -as the nurses joked around- back to the children's play ward, stationed her daughter in her office with a box of The Weasley's Wild WonderColors and a pile of used parchment.

It was only after Ginny left, and Ruby had drawn the dragons uncle Charlie had told her about, and a picture of her grandmother as she remembered daddy telling her she looked when she was mommy's age, that she grew tired and decided to go for a walk.

Ruby wandered down one corridor and then into another, following a memo that was lazily flying close to the ceiling, not seeming like it was in great rush to get to it's destination. She tried to catch it, and it fluttered away from her grasp like a butterfly. Ruby didn't even realize how she followed it right passed the room her mom was caught it earlier and she stopped to look at the door.

Maybe it was sheer curiosity, or destiny, or impulse, but she opened the door and walked right in.

* * *

Ginny opened the door to her office to find Ruby gone, a healer-in-training passed by at that moment

"She was just chasing a memo last I saw her, don't worry" he said, and Ginny turned to nod in his direction.

"if you see her tell her to come find me so that I can give her her medicine"

"no problem Mrs. Potter"

* * *

Ruby stood by the bed that was no longer stained with tears, starring down at a man with silver hair.

She reached out and hesitantly moved a strand of hair out of his face. She looked at the peculiar man, who was he? She wondered.

Ruby climbed up on the bed and sat looking at him, she crawled up closer to his head and after poking him and waiting for a reaction reached for his eyelids.

Slowly and hesitantly she pushed one up and then the other, staring into silvery sparkling eyes. The eyes moved to look at her and she got scarred, letting go of the stranger's face. She kept on watching to see if he will wake, only to see that his eyes still moved under his eyelids. She remembered how her mother told her it means someone was dreaming.

Just as she reached to touch the man's face again Ginny came into the room with a clipboard, dropping it just as she made eye contact with her guilty-looking daughter

"RUBY! get off that bed! Now!" Ginny walked over, not bothering to pick up her clipboard, grabbing her child and marching right out of the door to the man's room.

* * *

"mommy!" Ruby cried, her tears staining her dress

"no! Be quiet! You shouldn't have been in there" Ginny turned from the bag she'd packed her daughter, extracting a vile of what Ruby knew to be her medicine.

Ginny turned back to her daughter, and her eyes widened

"wha, what's wrong mo, momm, mommy?" she sniffed, turning unintentionally to the mirror her mother had stationed on her wall.

Ruby watched in horror and amazement how the green-brown eyes she'd known as her own turned silver, then brown, then green leaked in and they brightened to silvery-green only to settle on silver

"come here!" her mother commanded, grabbing her by the arm, reverting her away from the mirror and forcing the medicine down her throat

Ruby looked at her mother "swallow!" the woman commanded, and the girl did, just as she did every day, twice a day.

Ruby looked back at the mirror, her eyes were brown again, like her mother's, with hints of green around the edges, like her fathers...

"what was that silver in my eyes mommy?" Ruby asked curiously

"nothing, just a trick of the light" the woman lied

"but the man in that room... he had the same eyes-"

"no! He didn't" Ginny stated.

And Ruby knew better than anyone, that you don't whine to mom when she's right.

_A trick of the light_ she thought... _had to be._

_

* * *

_

A/N Dont worry, this is just something to screw around will until I find my muse for Draco Requital... I haven't given up on that poor little Death Eater (?) just yet.

* * *


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Silver In The Wrath**

**Chapter 02 - Back to Hogwarts  
**

GoddessOfMars2

A/N

Still haven't found my Muse for Requital... this is just a pastime... I know it's horrible in quality... meh.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a journal that's filling up faster than and EMO kid's need for TBS and MCR bootlegs._

* * *

"Hey Gin, what's your work schedule like next week?" Ron asked while he brought Tea over and set it down besides his sister, Hermione accepting the other mug in his and and then taking a small sip to check for sugar vs. milk balance, she smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't know, why? Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked, her attention placed on the actions of her Daughter elevating a toy seeker in the other room and flying it at her cousin.

"Well..." Ron hesitated

"Oh come on Ron!" Hermione interrupted "Ginny's your sister you twit!" then turning to Ginny "Ginny, would you be able to take Kevin to King's Cross station next Tuesday? It's just that Ron was called for Order Duty and I have some really interesting leads on the Mackenzie case at the archives"

there was a silence, Ginny still only paying attention to her Daughter in the other room. Then she tore her eyes away from the flying toys and asked "What Mackenzie case?" appearing to have totally missed her brother's request.

"Oh, nothing special really, just another death eater family suspected of knowing the location of the Hufflepuff Goblets" Hermione tried to say, with ease, but the itch to research and find out just nagged at her insides. Ginny could tell.

"oh cool" she replied, her attention nodding off again

"Ginny?"

"yes?" she asked her brother

"so... can you take him?"

"who?" she asked

"Kevin!" Ron snapped

"hu?" Ginny turned back to her brother, looking at him for the first time fully since he brought her her tea

"we wanted to know if you could take him, you know to King's Cross?"

"Oh!" she got it "how come he's not going with mom? Doesn't she see them all off every year? I mean, what about Damien and Eric? And Fleur has Bianca... how are they all getting to the station?" Ginny didn't quite get it. Ron looked at his wife for some help

So Hermione said "we just wanted him to be seen off by his favorite aunt"

"bullocks" was all Ginny managed. "what is this about?" she was growing suspicious... what were they up to?

There was an even longer hesitation, and then "I just... just thought it would be nice... you know... to let Ruby see what it's like at King's Cross... I mean she hasn't been there since she was a baby, and I'm sure she cant remember any of that.. and Gin, she's almost 11, she would be going next year if you weren't so anti-" but Ron was cut off.

Ginny felt her ears turn red with fiery-red-hot anger, her lungs turn to liquid gas...

* * *

"_**cant really call this a war, can you Gin?" his voice smiled at her, even though she could not see it.**_

_**They were laying under a tree, it's leaves green and full of the life of spring. Her head lay sleepily on his torso and he played with her hair.**_

_**She closed her eyes and smiled back at him. It was not often enough that they could steal these moments. She made a satisfied sound, and he laughed at her.**_

"_**what was that for?" he asked lazily, her lips giving her away with a smile. She took in his scent, so intoxicatingly male she just held her breath in while feeling his chest rise and fall underneath her with amusement.**_

_**He stopped laughing and looked up at the sky, she did not see it but his eyes turned serious for a moment, contemplating something.**_

"_**what are you thinking?" she asked**_

"_**oh, just Hogwarts" he said in a tone she knew carried more meaning than it intended to show**_

_**She lifted hear head from his chest, placing her weight on her elbows, "we haven't been there in years!" she said playfully "what are you doing thinking about it now?"**_

_**He just looked at her, his eyes bright and loving. They were in their early 20's, his parents were dead, hers were alive, their friends -some injured, some whole-, lives had changed, people had changed, sides were taken, and all for the sake of this war. This silly silly war. "wanna go?" he asked her finally, and she realized she was day dreaming**_

"_**go where? Hogwarts?" she wandered**_

"_**yeah, why not? Not like anyone's there" he shrugged his shoulders**_

_**she smiled at him as if he were a child, he was sure acting like one "and how" she asked, straddling him and pulling him up to a sitting position by his T-Shirt "do you expect us to get into a locked castle?" she brushed her lips on his, teasing him with something she thought would interest him more at the moment than the castle they both grew up in**_

_**He pulled away from her kiss, not deepening it and said "i know a way" a pulled her up, carrying her like the bride he'd planned on making her in just a few short weeks; and once she realized what he had done she was too late, and that feeling of assisted Apparation took hold.**_

_**Off to Hogwarts we go.**_

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" she steamed "How. Dare. You!"

and then Ginny got up, knocking her chair to the floor, her tea spilling all over the wooden kitchen table.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise as the whole thing went down

"No! I will not allow it! My daughter will not attend that horrible school in that retched building and those horrible little children! I do not believe in their teachings, and she shall not have anything to do with that institution! Do we have an understanding _dear brother_" she hissed rather than yell the last few words, and then she left the room, went into the living room and asked Ruby to pack up her things, they were going home.

* * *

"mommy?" the girl asked as she was being tucked into bed a few hours later

"yes?" Ginny asked in response

Ruby hesitated. Her mother had been in a bad mood all day. She wanted to ask about the man in the hospital again, see if her mom would give her more answers. She wanted to know more about him. What was wrong with him? Did she know him? But she knew better. Oh yes she knew better.

"nothing." she said finally

"good." Ginny smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead "goodnight my little quaffle"

"good night" Ruby said, turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

The child with red hair highlighted by blond did not wake lazily the next morning, but was rather childishly nudged awake by a man twice her hight.

Ruby opened her eyes, they were hazy, barely focused in the blurriness of sleep.

"Come on Rub! Get out of bed! I've got a surprise"

The girl blinked and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking up at her father.

"Daddy?" she asked with a yawn

"come on sweety, we don't have much time before mom leaves" he urged

Ruby, finished rubbing her eyes and blinked, looking up at her dad. Harry flinched.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked

"open up" he ordered, trying to pass his uncomfortable smile off as authentic. He opened her bedside table and pulled out a vile of liquid. Ruby drank from it, smacking her lips as she sometimes did. "ok, now out of bed and dressed with you!" he ordered playfully, his smile becoming genuine again. "then come downstairs to say goodbye to mommy"

Harry kissed his daughter on the head and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"ok Harry, I left the ingredients for the fresh batch of Ruby's potion on the counter by the chicken" she said while bustling around trying to look for things.

"chicken?" Harry asked, confused

"yes, chicken" she said, leaving the room into the next, and then returning "mom left instruction on how to cook it, so no more muggle take out... or trips to some fancy magical restaurant" she attempted to pull on her shoes, frustrated, she threw it across the room and slumped down on the floor.

"accio shoe" Harry muttered, holding out his hand. Then walked over to the woman, sitting by her on the floor he took her foot in his hand, slowly slipping the shoe on "like Cinderella" he said, smiling up at her. She looked at him, their gaze locked.

"ok! Ok! I'm ready!" came a small voice from the door. Harry got up slowly from the floor, helping Ginny up after him. Then over to his daughter. "say goodbye to mommy" he whispered in her ear.

Ruby went over to her mother, hugging her at the waist and then letting the woman out of the death grip just long enough for her to bend down and give her a kiss "bye mommy! Have fun.. i mean..." she stopped "do good work!" the girl nodded her head in triumph and both the adults smiled.

"ok, I'm off" Ginny said after the moment had passed. She flung on her cloak and picked up her purse. With one last glance at the man and her daughter she evaporated into thin air.

It was then that Harry smiled down at his daughter and she looked up at him with a smirk "so... what's the surprise daddy?" she asked with glee

"oh, nothing special" he said with mock innocence, reaching into his robe pocket, and pulling out a long slender case, she looked at it, her eyes widening as she took it, ripped off the paper wrapping and opened the box... inside there was a slender black wand handle, and she looked up at her father with confusion.

"now what do you say we go over to old Olivander's to fill that handle with a wand and then grab some ice cream for breakfast?"

that suggestion was followed by nothing else than a screech of joy erupting from one _very_ happy 10-year-old-girl.

* * *

** beyonce-85 **Hope I dont confuse you too any larger extent than I already have :"p

Have a Happy Read


End file.
